A conventional connector 1 for securing a socket (not shown) mounted thereon is disclosed in FIG. 1, and the connector 1 generally includes a axial recess 10 defined in an end of the connector 1 and a first radial hole 11, a radial slot 12 and a second radial hole 13 are respectively defined in the connector 1. A controller 2 is rotatably mounted on the connector 1 and an axle 3 is rotatably extends into the axial recess 10. A spring 15 and a bead 16 are received in the first radial hole 11 and the bead 16 can be engaged with either one of two positioning holes 20, 21 defined in the controller 2. A pin 40 extends through a hole 23 in the controller 2 and is secured to a recess 30 defined radially in the axle 3. A positioning ball 41 is engaged with the second radial hole 13 and located in corresponding to a concavity 31 defined in the axle 3. The concavity 31 includes shallow portion and deeper portion. When rotating the controller 2, the bead 16 is pushed inward and compresses the spring 15, and the pin 40 moves along the radial slot 12. The axle 3 is rotated by the pin 40 and the concavity 31 is rotated till the ball 41 is engaged with the deeper portion of the concavity 31 so that the ball 41 is completely merged into the second radial hole 13. Therefore, a socket (not shown) can be easily removed from or mounted to the end of the connector 1. The controller 2 has to be rotated in reverse direction till the bead 16 is engaged with another positioning hole 21 and the concavity 31 is rotated to push the ball 41 upward by the shallow portion. The ball 41 extends out from the second radial hole 13 and securely position the socket mounted to the end of the connector 1. Furthermore, there are too many parts involved in the conventional connector and controller, and a lot of machining steps are required to manufacture the conventional connector and controller.
The present invention intends to provide a controller that is automatically rotated when the user releases the controller and the automatic-return function reduces steps to operate the controller.